The Maid And The Employer
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Caffe Veronica, Yap!itu adalah tempat kerja Yaya. Membuat Yaya sedikit merasa bebas/"Aku tidak menerima penolakan..."/"Ok!nanti sore, aku akan datang ke rumahmu!""A-a a-ada kerjaan, tu-tugas!"/"Hmn...kakak tampan bila sedang basah begini..."#summary ancur XD#


Seorang gadis dengan pakaian Maid yang tertutup, dengan hijab Pink yang menutupi rambut hingga dadanya. Gadis itu dengan cekatan membasuh piring-piring yang kotor dan membasuh cangkir-cangkir yang masih ada sisa kopi di dalamnya. Iris Hazel itu menatap lekat setiap piring atau cangkir yang ia basuh sambil sesekali bersenandung ria.

Sesekali iris Hazel itu menatap jam dinding yang berwarna abu-abu yang menunjukan pukul; 21:04, ia bergumam kecil saat iris Hazelnya terus melirik sesekali ke arah jam dinding. Kenapa ia tidak pulang?bukannya Maid yang lain sudah pulang?itu yang sedang gadis itu-Yaya-rutuki saat atasannya yang bisa dibilang super duper menyebalkan menyuruhnya untuk membersikan _Caffe_ sampai selesai. Sedangkan yang lain sudah pulang.

"Haaah..." Entah sudah berapa kali Yaya mendesah pasrah saat tangan-tangannya masih sibuk membersihan cangkir-cangkir yang kotor. Yaya yang merasa lelah butuh istirahat sebentar, dengan perlahan ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi sambil menghela nafas.

"Ini tidak adil..." Gumam Yaya pelan saat iris Hazelnya meredup setiap kali melihat jam dinding.

"Yaya kau sudah selesai?" Seorang pemuda dengan jas hitam mewah dan dasi biru laut memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu perlahan, Yaya terkesigap dan bangun dan berdiri lalu membungkuk saat pemuda itu masuk dan menatap Yaya datar.

Air. Yah!pemuda itu bernama Air!lebih tepatnya Air Haynsworth, Pemuda yang dari kecil tinggal di Malaysia, dan kedua orang tua yang asalnya dari _British_ dan diasuh oleh neneknya yang tinggal di Malaysia. Keluarganya cukup terpandang dan dihormati dan cukup berkelas. Tapi sang pemuda _British_ ini hanya memilih memuat Cafe kecil yang ada di pinggir kota, ketimbang pergi ke Inggris untuk meneruskan karir orang tuanya yang menjadi seorang bintang film dan Artist yang lebih dikenal di America.

"A-a... belum, masih ada sendok-sendok yang belum ku cuci..." Yaya menunduk sambil berujar kecil. Air terdiam sejenak di bibir pintu, termenung sebelum berjalan ke kursi kecil dan duduk di sana dengan gaya seorang _Gentleman_ yang sedang berjalan ke singgahsana.

"Hm... ini sudah malam..." Gumam Air kembali terdiam sambil memegang sebuah buku, yah... Buku!buku dengan corak merah-biru-putih- bergaris-garis.

"Masih banyak?" Sang pemuda _British_ menoleh ke jam dinding dan hanya menatapnya sebentar seraya perhatiannya teralihkan oleh seorang gadis yang sedang menunduk.

"Se-sedikit lagi!" Ucap Yaya gugup sambil kembali ke bak cuci dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Semua orang akan gugup saat mereka ada di satu ruangan oleh seorang pemuda tampan dan memiliki kasta yang tinggi. Begitupula Yaya, wajahnya masih memerah walau tak terlalu terlihat jelas. Yaya tak bisa menahan ke gugupannya sekarang.

"Haaaah... akirnya selesai..." Gumam Yaya menghela nafas panjang sambil mengurut dadanya pelan. Ia sunguh lelah mencuci piring, cangkir, dsb. Dan sekarang tangannya benar-benar pegal dan nyut-nyutan.

"Ku antar kau pulang..." Ucap Air seraya berjalan ke pintu memutar kenop dan membuka pintu.

"A-aku bi-bisa pulang sendiri kok!" Bantah Yaya dengan tergagap. Air menoleh dan memberikan tatapan datar pada sang gadis.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Dan seorang laki-laki tak boleh menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendiri ke rumah saat waktu hampir menunjukan tengah malam."

* * *

Boboiboy Belongs to © Animonsta/Monsta studio

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur cepat, berbelit XD

Genre: Roman, Drama, Hurt/Conform, Konflik etc.

Rated: T

* * *

Happy Reading:

The Maid And The Employer

[Prologue]

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang gadis berhijab Pink dengan seragam dan rok putih panjang sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa di lorong sekolah. Yup!SMA Pulau Rintis, SMA terfavorit yang sangat diidamkan semua murid-murid SMA lain. Itu karna semua sistem pelajaranya yang teratur, guru-guru disini diharuskan tidak Killer dan menekan murid, membuat anak-anak SMA Pulau Rintis begitu menganggap itu surga.

"Hah... Hah... sebentar lagi sampai..." Yaya berhenti sejenak dan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, sejenak ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap bila Bell masuk belum berbunyi.

"Yaya!kau sedang apa?" Seorang pemuda dengan jaket berwarna biru tua sedang menjilat sebuah Ice Cream dengan begitu antusias.

Taufan. Yap!Taufan!lebih tepatnya Taufan F. Blackwell, murid paling berandalan di SMA Pulau Rintis, beruntung sang anak memiliki orang tua yang _berperan besar_ dalam sekolah ini, yang membuatnya tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah ini bagaimanapun. Kecuali bila orang tua Taufan berkehendak. Dia adalah seorang anggota _Trouble Maker_ dan berperan sebagai ketua dalam club durjana tersebut.

Taufan juga bukan orang asli Malaysia tapi Blasteran, dia hanya anak pindahan dari America karna ayahnya yang sedang ada Proyek di Malaysia dan ibunya yang sebenarnya asli Malaysia. Dan itu otamatis membuat Taufan terseret dan berakhir masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Ta-Taufan...sudah Bell masuk belum?" _Bodoh_ , memang Yaya bodoh bertanya pada seorang pembolos.

"Belum, aku melihat banyak murid yang sedang makan di kantin, sama mojok di belakang..." _Lupakan kata yang terakhir_ , batin Yaya miris. Tapi ia bersyukur karna ia tidak terlambat lagi masuk sekolah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ke kelas dulu..." Ucap Yaya sambil melampaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis membuat jantung Taufan hampir tidak bisa bergerak.

Taufan membalas lambaian tangan Yaya sambil tersenyum sumringan, terlihat tipis sekali semburat merah mewarnai pipi sang berandalan. Taufan berniat berbalik dan kembali ke kantin saat ia lupa sesuatu.

"Eh, Yaya tunggu!" Seru Taufan saat Yaya sudah tidak ada di depan matanya, membuat sang pemuda mendengus kasar dan menggerutu tak jelas.

~ _In The Classroom_ ~

Yaya mengetuk-ngetuk pensilnya untuk beberapa kali ke atas buku tulisnya, ia sedang memproses tentang materi yang sedang gurunya jelaskan, menurut Yaya itu tidak terlalu sulit baginya memproses tentang materi Bab 1: Jenis Gelombang Dan Sifatnya.

"Oleh karena itu, persamaan 1.3 dapat dituliskan sebagai berikut. § · ¨ ¸ © ¹ yp = A si . . . (1.4) Dengan Z = 2Sf dan k = S O 2 serta v = f .O, persamaan 1.4 dapat kita jabarkan menjadi: yp = A sin (Zt – kx) . . ." Terang sang guru panjang kali lebar, dan membuat beberapa murid pingsan saking pusingnya.(Author juga kagak ngerti LOL#plak)

"Jadi kalian sudah mengerti?" Tanya sang guru sambil mengacungkan penggaris kayunya kehadapan para murid-murid yang sedang menulis semua materi yang ditulis di papan tulis.

"Yah..." Jawab Yaya sambil mengangguk mantap pada sang guru. Guru itu menoleh ke arah Yaya dan tersenyum.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya sang guru seraya berjalan ke maja guru merapihkan alat-alat mengajarnya.

Semua murid menggeleng. Yaya mengetuk sebentar pinsil ke dagunya sambil berfikir sebentar. Nihil, di benaknya tak ada satupun pertanyaan yang bisa dipertanyakan, Yaya hanya pasrah sambil menggeleng dan kembali mencatat dan merangkum materi yang diterangkan guru Fisikanya itu.

"Saya berikan waktu setengah jam untuk kalian menulis rangkuman di papan tulis, setelah itu... saya akan menulis pertanyaan untuk kalian kerjakan..." Sang guru menatap semua muridnya dengan tatapan _tidak ada yang protes!_ dan sukses membuat semua murid menelan ludah melihat ke garangan guru mereka. Mungkin benar tak ada guru _Killer_ , yang adanya guru Garang.

"Ssssttt.. Yaya!" Seseorang mengangu konsentrasi Yaya dan membuat gadis itu mendelik ke asal suara, ternyata itu adalah Taufan yang sedang berusaha menarik perhatian Yaya.

"Hmn..." Gumam Yaya dengan fokus yang tetap tertuju pada papan tulis di hadapannya, tanpa menghiraukan Taufan.

"Yaya dengarkan aku dulu..." Bisik Taufan sambil berusaha berbicara pada Yaya.

Yah, Taufan memang duduk tepat di belakang Yaya, membuat gadis serba pink itu risih karna diganggu pemuda biru itu.

"Ada apa _sih_?" Sang gadis tak tahan dan berbalik menatap Taufan yang sedang memberikan tatapan Puppy eyes non jutsu dengan mumbuhan Sharingan...#ehsalah/plak

"Plis, helep mi du dis abowet righ?" Tanya Taufan dengan bahasa inggris yang cukup buruk. Karna ia tak terbiasa menggunakan logat Inggris kentalnya, karna sudah 5 tahun lidahnya menyesuaikan dengan bahasa Melayu.

"Maksudmu. Please, help me do this about right?" Tanya balik Yaya sambil mengkoreksi sad English Taufan.

"Yah, itu maksudku..." Taufan kembali memasang wajah memelasnya, dan itu membuat Yaya hanya pasrah.

"Haah... memangnya kau tak mengerti?" Tanya balik Yaya diselangi dengusan pasrah.

"Kalau aku mengerti, aku tak akan bertanya padamu." Jawab Taufan sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal dengan perkataan Yaya yang tak _Logic._

Sang guru mengedarkan pandangannya dan saat itu mata tajamnya menangkap dua orang murid yang sedang mengobrol, dan segera sang guru bangun seraya mengacungkan penggaris legendarisnya.

"Itu si topi miring dan Yaya sedang apa?sedang arisan?" Tanya sang guru garang. Seketika Yaya dan Taufan terlonjak dan kaget saat mereka ketahuan guru sedang mengobrol. Taufan seketika memajukan lagi bibirnya kesal, _kenapa hanya Yaya yang disebut namanya?kok hanya aku yang dipanggil Topi miring?_ batin Taufan sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Kalian akan-"

TENG...TONG...TENG...TONG...

Semua murid bersorak ria saat Bell menyelamatkan mereka dari ajal dan maut(?)setelah pelajaran Fisika itu otak mereka benar-benar terkuras. Sang guru menghela nafas dan mendelik ke arah Taufan, seperti mengisyaratkan _kau tak akan selamat untuk yang kedua kalinya,_ batin sang guru dalam hati dan segera membereskan perabotan mengajarnya, dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

"Murid-murid soal itu diPR-kan, kalian boleh pulang. Sampai bertemu minggu depan!" Seru sang guru seraya berjalan keluar dan diikuti murid-murid yang ikut keluar pulang sambil bercakap-cakap meninggalkan Yaya dan Taufan yang masih ada di tempat mereka.

"Ok!nanti sore, aku akan datang ke rumahmu!" Seru Taufan sambil tersenyum ceria.

Wajah Yaya memucat dan segera ia menggelegkan kepala. "Tidak bisa!aku tidak ada dirumah!nanti hari minggu saja!" Tolak Yaya sambil membereskan alat-alat tulisnya.

Taufan manyun seketika. "Memangnya kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Taufan lesu.

"A-a a-ada kerjaan, tu-tugas!" Seru Yaya sedikit tergagap membuat Taufan curiga setengah mati melihat tingkah aneh Yaya.

"Oh, kalau begitu baiklah... Eh!Gopal!ahhh...dia meninggalkan ku!" Seru Tufan secepat kilat keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan Yaya yang sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang..." Gumam Yaya seraya menoleh jendela, dan terlihat awan mendung menghiasi langit membuat gemuruh-gemuruh dahsyat.

* * *

"Ughh...hujan..." Gerutu Yaya saat dirinya sedang berada di Halte bus menunggu bus yang akan lewat.

Hujan membasahi Pulau Rintis. Gemercik-gemercik hujan dan pemandangan kota itu saat dibasahi hujan memang sejuk dipandang. Tapi masalahnya Yaya harus pergi ke _Caffe_ untuk bekerja disana. Aspal di hadapannya sekarang harus menampung air dari sela-sela aspal yang berlubang. Harum tanah yang terkena hujan menjadi sebuah aroma terapi.

Bekerja. Yaya termasuk dalam golongan orang mampu di keluarganya, Yaya bekerja hanya untuk memenuhi sedikit kebutuhan sekolah, seperti: Tas, Sepatu, Seragam dsb, ia adalah anak baik, jadi ia tidak mau orang tuanya bertambah beban mengurusnya, ditambah sekarang ia telah mempunyai adik.

"Yaya!kau ada disini?" Intonasi sejuk didengar itu membuat Yaya menoleh ke arah suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan jaket kuning dan hitam sedang berlari menerobos hujan, dan akhirnya pemuda itu sampai dan duduk di kursi halte bus untuk bernaung.

Gempa!Yap!lebih tepatnya Gempa Alexi Pratama, pemuda yang ramah senyum dan berparas tampan ini adalah sahabat Yaya di _Caffe_ , dan Gempa itu adalah seseorang pemuda yang baik hati dan berbudi luhur, membuat Gempa sering di kelilingi para Fans. Dan tak lupa Gempa adalah kakak kelas Yaya.

Ia bukan berasal dari Malaysia, melaikan dari Indonesia. Gempa juga orang pindahan dari Indonesia karena orang tuanya yang bercerai dan dia akhirnya pergi ke Malaysia mengikuti jejak ibunya yang asalnya dari Malaysia, yang sekarang tinggal bersama bibinya.

"Oh, kak Gempa!" Ucap Yaya saat melihat pemuda ramah itu sedang nengatur nafasnya yang memburu seraya membuka topi hitamnya dan menaruhnya di dalam tas.

"Kau juga baru berangkat?" Tanya pemuda itu-Gempa-seraya tersenyum lembut setelah mengatur nafas.

Yaya mengangguk dan duduk di samping Gempa dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan membiarkanya terhanyut dalam lamunan.

Gempa mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kasar membuat ada air hujan yang terciprat dari sana. Yaya menoleh dan menatap Gempa cukup lama. Badannya tegap dan terlihat gagah, rambutnya agak berantakan dan sedikit basah, dan iris Goldnya yang mengkilau. Merasa diperhatikan, Gempa menatap Yaya dan seketika semburat merah keluar dari pipi Gempa membuat pemuda itu memalingkan wajah.

"Hmn...kakak tampan bila sedang basah begini..." Puji Yaya sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Pipi Gempa semakin panas saat Yaya memujinya. "A-aaa...ti-tidak kok..." Ucap Gempa sedikit tergagap saat ia gugup.

"Hmn..." Gumam Yaya pelan. Dan seketika sebuah bus dengan corak merah terang dan sedikit hiasan mengklakson membuat Yaya tersadar.

TINN... TINN...

Gempa dan Yaya terperanjat saat bus yang meraka cari sudah datang, membuat kedua remaja itu segera mendekati bus dan masuk saat pintu terbuka.

"Apa bus ini lewat _Caffe Veronica_?" Tanya Yaya saat sudah diambang pintu, sang sopir mengangguk mantap dan segera menutup pintu.

Yap! _Caffe Veronica_!itu adalah _Caffe_ tempat Yaya bekerja, Yaya juga berfikir nama _Caffe_ itu aneh karna jarang orang ada yang menamai _Caffe_ dengan nama sebuah bunga, dan itu cukup membuat Yaya dan orang awam tertawa-tawa. Tapi, asal kalian tahu... kalian akan dimanjakan saat sudah berada di dalam _Caffe_ dengan gaya yang sangat alegan dengan harga terjangkau.

Gempa memegang tangan Yaya saat gadis itu oleng karna bus tiba-tiba bergerak, Yaya hanya tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih. Saat mereka masuk, kedua remaja itu menatap dua kursi yang tidak terisi di belakang bus, setelah diam sesaat Gempa dan Yaya segera duduk disana.

Wangi parfum jenis _Flora Woody_ dengan wangi bunga yang menyegarkan terhirup di indera penciuman Gempa, membuat sang pemuda begitu ingin berlama-lama dengan Yaya di sini. Yaya hanya menunduk karna gugup, baru pertama kali ini ia duduk berdua dengan seorang pemuda seperti Gempa.

"Emh...ini sudah jam berapa, kak?" Tanya Yaya saat ia ingat ia tak membawa Hp dan jam tangan.

"Eh!ini sudah pukul; 14:31!kita terlambat 31 menit!" Seru Gempa saat mengecek jam tangannya, Yaya tak kalah panik dan langsung menatap Gempa dengan tatapan horror.

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan jas hitam pekat dan dasi biru laut, sedari tadi sedang sibuk mondar-mandir di depan Caffe selagi pikirannya melayang ke antah berantah.

" _Mr._ Haynsworth, ada seorang pelanggan yang mengeluh tentang _Hot Chocolate_ dan _Veronica Vanilla Cake._.." Ucap seorang gadis dengan pakaian Maid dengan kunciran dua dan kacamata bundar juga wajah oriental khas miliknya, sedang membungkuk pada sang atasan.

"Hah?maksudmu?" Yang bersangkutan marah seraya mendelik pada bawahannya, membuat gadis oriental itu bergidik ngeri dan membungkuk dalam.

"Ya-yah, dia mengomentari kedua menu andalan kita didepan semua pelanggan yang lain..." Jawab gadis itu-Ying-seraya menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedang ada di kasir yang sedang menopang dagu. Sang atasan menoleh dari ekor matanya dan menangkap sosok yang sama.

"Cis, ada sampah ternyata!" Seru sang atasan seraya berjalan masuk ke _Caffe_ membuat gadis itu mengurut dadanya lega.

Ying memandang pungung atasannya yang menjauh, dan terlihat sekali raut wajah atasannya yang begitu garang dan sensitif bila menyangkut harga diri Caffe mereka. Ying hanya menghela nafas, dan sejenak melihat papan besar yang terpapar di jendela etalasi besar _Caffe_ , yang bertulisan _Welcome! at Caffe Veronica!_ ditulis dengan jenis tulisan _Blackadder ITC_ yang sangat rapih.

Ying. Lebih tepatnya NÜ YING. Tapi lebih sering dipanggil 'Ying'. Gadis asal Malaysia asli, yang merupakan keturunan orang China, dan teguh dalam agamanya. Ying juga termasuk pegawai Caffe Veronica yang sudah 2 tahun bekerja di sini.

"YING!" Yang dipanggil menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat dua remaja yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Yaya!Gempa!errr...tumben berangkat bareng?" Tanya dan seru Ying saat kedua remaja itu setengah membungkuk menggatur nafas mereka.

"Ying!tak terjadi apa-apa 'kan?" Tanya Yaya memastikan kalau _Caffe_ tidak kenapa-napa saat ia dan Gempa datang terlambat, bahkan Yaya belum menjawab pertanyaan Ying.

"Yaya!ada pelanggan yang mengomentari _Hot Chocolate_ dan _Veronica Vanilla Cake_ menu andalan _Caffe_ kita!" Seru Ying seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal.

Wajah Gempa terlihat bingung, ia tidak tahu bila ada yang tidak menyukai menu andalan _Caffe_ mereka, setahunya... _Caffe_ mereka dengan menu andalanya pernah memenangi kategori makanan yang sangat lezat dan bermaanfaat. Dan sekarang...

"Dimana pelanggan itu?" Tanya Gempa seraya menatap lekat Ying.

"Sedang di kasir!baru saja Mr. Haynsworth masuk dan ingin menemuinya!" Seru Ying membuat Gempa dengan secepat kilat masuk kedalam Caffe.

"Mr. Hayn... sworth...?" Tanya Yaya, dan seketika wajah Yaya sudah merah semerah tomat saat mengingat kejadian yang ia alami dengan atasannya kemarin.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik Ying seraya menatap Yaya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"A-a..a-aku harus masuk!" Dengan segera Yaya masuk kedalam _Caffe_ takut dia akan dijadikan bahan interogasi Ying. Yaya mengehela nafas sejenak saat ada di dalam Caffe.

Perhatian Yaya teralihkan saat ia melihat seorang pemuda yang sekiranya berumur 17 tahun sedang berdiri menopang dagu di meja kasir dengan Iris Ruby yang menatap setiap orang yang ada disana dengan dingin.

"Oh, Yaya. Kau baru datang?" Tanya sang atasan dengan nada yang datar pada Yaya yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk.

"I-iya" Jawab Yaya gugup sambil menunduk malu.

Perhatian sang pemuda berIris Ruby itu teralihkan saat melihat Yaya yang sedang berjalan masuk ke kamar ganti dan mengganti bajunya dan baju resmi _Caffe_ ini.

"Kalian itu nyolot yah..." Ucap pemuda itu mendongkak dan menatap pemilik _Caffe_ itu dingin

"Kau tidak memakai perasaan saat membuatnya kedua menu andalanmu..."

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

A/N: muehehehehe...Yaku bawa ff baru~tentang maid lagi#kedipmata

Yaku greget banget pas baca kesemuahan komik Kaichou wa Maid-sama! dan berniat buat bikin juga!tapi beda kan?kan, kan, kan?cuma tema maidnya yang Yaku pake~tentu cerita ini murni berasal dari otak Yaku#smile

Yaku buat ff ini 2 jam lho...record/plak/ iya~Yaku 2 jam dari jam 12:00 dan selesai jam 02:20/plak/ hehehe...2 jam lebih...tapi hebat gak?#dilemparbaskom

Yaku nulis sambil nunggu sahur# T.T#enggak juga sih, Yaku tidur jam 3 dan bangun jam 12:00 siang~#miripkekberuanghibernasi#

wkwkwkw... Yaku baru sadar Cafe mereka namanya gitu amat#dirajam

Itu karna Yaku suka bunga Veronica, mereka itu kecil-kecil unyu&ungu#plak

LOL#PLAK

kata terakhir:

Mereviewlah bila berkenan :')


End file.
